


Soma Pleasures!

by crimsonadvent, SokkaTheMan



Series: Commission Works [4]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: - Commission Work -Soma makes a contract to have the world replace their dishes with the bodies of girls!





	1. Breakfast between Breasts!?

Soma slowly woke from a dream.  Or what he thought was a dream.  He dreamt of a black haired girl with a black wing of feathers and a bat wing.  She said she was a devil arriving to Soma to offer him a desire to secure a contract.  Soma jokingly said in the dream that the world should only have food served on beautiful women, a cooking world of naughty Nyotaimori that was more than just sushi.  And that all restaurants were Breastaurants where chefs and waitresses were wearing skimpy clothing.

 

Soma felt his blanket be pulled on as he saw Ikumi in her usual get up.  Beside her was a busty black haired girl with cat ears.  Soma somehow instinctively knew who was accompanying Ikumi, he knew her name was Kuroka.  But, he couldn’t figure out for the life of him why he knew her name. 

 

Soma looked at Ikumi and asked her dumbfounded, “Why are you in my room?”

 

Smiling Ikumi spoke with confidence, “As the first seat I’m asking you to be the judge of my latest Don.  I know you’ll absolutely love my new 5A Clarksville Sweet Hot Burger Don Style.  I want to show you that I’ve really learned the true method of Don.  Donburi are complete between one pair of breasts.”

 

Ikumi then went over to Somas’ bedroom kitchen.  She began to cook in a frying pan some maple cured bacon.  The bacon was taken out of the pan to leave the grease inside.  Next was poured in a quarter of a cup of cooking white wine along with a few ounces of High River Sauces: Cheeba Gold.  The sauce, wine and grease cooked together into a thin sauce. 

 

Smiling Ikumi poured the sauce into a bowl and tossed a pair of 5A beef steaks that were thinly sliced into six pieces in total.  The beef cooked nicely after tenderizing it with a tender mallet.  The beef cooked rather nicely as she put on some diced red potatoes on a baking sheet.  She dashed them with black pepper and garlic, then doused them with lemon juice.  Tossing them into the oven to roast them. 

 

She pulled out some dill pickles and diced some mushrooms.  The mushrooms were tossed into the pan with the beef to be caramelized alongside a cup of diced chive.  The meats and spiced cooked nicely as she pulled out he baking sheet.  The potatoes were nice and crispy, but had a bounce to them.

 

Shredded Colby Jack cheese and Pepper Jack cheese was pulled out.  She tossed some on the cheese onto the potatoes.  The heat melted the cheese as she minced the bacon into bits.  She flaked it onto the cheesy potatoes.  The sauce from the bacon grease, hot sauce and wine was poured half into a spray bottle.  The bottle sprayed the potatoes and then the other half was poured onto the beef with chives and mushrooms. 

 

A healthy scoop of potatoes were placed in between Kurokas’ breasts once they were cooled.  They were topped by a slice of beef.  Two mounds of mushrooms and chives were placed on either side of the beef slice.  A slice of tomato and few dill pickles were topped onto the beef. 

 

Kuroka smiled and mewled as she inhaled the scent of sweet spicy beef.  She was rewarded for serving as a dish with a slice of beef.  Her cheeks burst into a red and her body glistened as she felt an explosion of spicy sweet flavor.  She imagined herself in a bowl of beef as calves grazed on a field around it.  With a hot sun blazing onto her bowl.

 

Soma gulped as he was given a pair of chopsticks.  He tried to go for some of the food but poked the left breast causing Kuroka to moan, “NYA!!!”

 

She then looked at Soma and said pushing out her chest, “Please, treat your dishware with more sensitivity Soma-sama.  Or this dishware will have to get you all dirty.”

 

Soma felt himself tent up in his boxers as he took a nice bite of the dish.  His body exploded at the sweet charred maple flavor and burned from the mix of peppers, stinging soon after from the cooking wine.  He chewed on the nice juicy beef and felt the potato crunch at his molars. 

 

He saw himself be held back on both sides by two women clad in cheese and roasted potato costumes.  As a cowgirl booty bumped his loins.  A girl in a pepper costume pulled a whip taught as she said with a smile, “I’m gonna take my sweet time with you.”

 

Soma awoke from the illusion feeling the whips of the pepper mistress and the booty of the cowgirl.  He began to scarf into his dish and grapple her breast making Kuroka moan, “NYA!”

 

Ikumi spoke with fervent distress, “Don’t break my dishware!  She’s brand new!  And don’t dirty yourself!”

 

Suddenly, Kuroka screamed in passion from the grabbing and the licking, “NYA!  NYA! NNNNYYYYYYYYAAA!”

 

Her panties became wet and darkened as white liquid dripped down her legs.  Her eyes rolled back as she felt Somas’ mouth began to lick the valley between her breasts for the smallest roasted red potato piece or morsel of beef.  She collapsed to the bed as Ikumi said once Soma realized he’d finish his meal, “Now, I have to clean both the guest and the dish.”

 

Ikumi untied her shirt and pulled it off as she got on her knees.  She pulled off the undergarment that Soma wore.  She smiled as she took Somas’ line, “Happy to serve!”

 

 


	2. Omarice is Breast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is paid for on Fiverr and solely typed by crimsonadvent.

Soma cards his fingers through his unruly hair as he makes his way back to Yukihira. He’d made a quick trip to the supermarket to sort out his growling stomach. Ever since his odd dream, he’s been having an odd sense of hunger. Tired gold eyes peered at the wooden sign above his family’s restaurant, wondering if the contract would come into effect in his own home. He hoped not, he had no women to employ as his own personal dishware. Though he couldn’t help but wonder if his friends from school would be in on the idea.

Setting the thought aside, he slides the door open and removes his footwear along the genkan. The lights are already on and he’s quite surprised to see the lights are on. Surely, he had left the door closed before heading out. With a resolute sigh, the redhead makes his way to the kitchen. The house had nothing valuable to offer, there wasn’t anything worth robbing for.

A cacophony of female voices reaches his ears and he moves the cloth barring the kitchen aside. Coughing loudly, he earns the attention of the three females rummaging through the cabinet of pots. The familiar yet sheepish faces of Aki and Mayumi turned towards him while the third female follows their gazes. She has soft cat ears twitching above dainty silver hair. Her eyes stared at him before shyly averting them towards the wooden floor.  Koneko, the name flits to his mind with recognition, he can’t help but wonder how he knew of it. Probably a lingering side effect of the contract; much like last time.

“Can I help you?” he mutters, surprise over the presence of the girls. He sets the ingredients he’d bought earlier, crossing his arms over his chest. They were his friends yes but he wasn’t that particular to having people barge in and out.

“Ah, Soma. Thought we could have surprised you before you came home.” Aki had a sheepish look on her, looking everywhere except Soma’s face. Mayumi was fluttered beside her, looking ever like the lost puppy who got caught under a rain. “I’m really sorry Soma-kun. I kept telling Aki it was a bad idea but we couldn’t dissuade her.”

We, Soma surmised, meant her and Koneko. Both Mayumi and Koneko had the jittery look, feeling so out of place in the kitchen. He let out a sigh before pushing a chair back and sitting on it. “You’re already here, might as well give you the stage for now. So? What were you hoping to make?”

Aki became starry eyed and had a fierce look upon her face, she pulls Mayumi to her side, “Well, Mayumi just recently learned how to make Omurice from Home Economics and you being the genius chef, we’d like you’re input on how it is.” Mayumi was shaking her head while her cheeks were flushed scarlet at the notion.

Soma sports a grin and pushes the grocery bag towards them, “You’re in luck. I just got some ingredients that would work well for an omurice.”

“What a coincidence, right Mayumi?” Aki beams at her friend.

“I-I guess?” Koneko merely watches them with fascination. The girls take the plastic off the table and lined up the contents along the counter top.

“You still have leftover rice from this morning, right Soma?” Aki asks, despite pressing the button to open the rice cooker. “Yeah, I had to rush for school earlier.” He couldn’t tell them he had the oddest breakfast earlier; not that the incoming meal would be any different.

“All right, we’re good to go Mayumi.” Aki scoops some of the rice from the appliance, setting it in a bowl and pouring some mirin into it. She sets it aside to help Mayumi on the omurice.

Unlike Aki, Mayumi has a certain gentleness and hesitation when it comes to cooking. She takes two pieces of washed chicken breasts and cuts them into small fillets. Once doing so, she puts all the fillets into a bowl and adds a dash of salt and pepper. While it sits, Mayumi leaves Aki to cut some mushrooms and some pepper. Soma had a knack for adding a little kick to his food.

She begins by frying the diced onions in a pan until they’ve softened, she throws in the chicken. Once the color of the meat has shifted to brown, she adds the remaining dry ingredients. Soma watches in fascination as the timid girl sautés the dish, the glorious smell of the cooked ingredients fills the room with a heady scent causing him to salivate. He was famished after all.

 Mayumi adds the rice to the pan, adding some cooking sake to soften it. She pours in some ketchup, adding a burst of color to the fried rice before setting it aside. She takes another pan, and pours some of the whisked eggs slowly. It’s a meticulous process, building up the omelet without cooking it thoroughly.

Koneko proceeds to prop herself on the table in front of Soma, surprising the boy. He gulps as she lays down on his, pushing the plastic to an empty chair as she sprawled on the cold marble counter. With small hands she pulls her kimono top open, revealing small perky breasts, very much unlike Kuroka. He can feel himself harden beneath his pants but he blinks the thought away. He was now hungry for two things.

Once the rice has cooled, Aki has the mold of the omurice pressed gently upon Konekos’ skin. The warmth of the rice ushers a soft moan from the female but otherwise she makes no other sound. Mayumi gently rolls the omelet on top of the rice, enveloping all of it before Aki gently drags a butter knife along the omelet. The omelet falls open trickling warm juices along the valley of Konekos’ breasts. Mayumi adds a helpful serving of demi-glace sauce over the omurice, splashing color to the meal.

The juices trickle along pale skin and Soma visibly swallows at the sight of his meal. He takes the offered spoon and scoops a trickling serving of the demi-glace sauce. He brings some of the omurice along with it and brings the ensemble into his mouth. The burst of flavor from the omurice and the nice spicy kick of the demi-glace sauce brings the imagery of Soma falling into a warm steamy bath.

He feels the warmth of the egg envelope all of him in an embrace. The slight kick of the pepper in the sauce causes fire to ignite into his loins as he succumbs to the sweet embrace of the warm egg. He’s brought out of his stupor when his spoon slides along the soft flesh of Koneko. A soft nya escapes her lips as Aki admonishes him, “Don’t ruin our dish, Soma. We just got it recently.”

He nods nervously before appraising the meal and the dish in front of him, “Don’t mind if I do!” He scoops up the omurice with a fervor, dragging the warm metal along the soft skin of his dish. He savors each bite of it.

Once there was nothing else but small pieces of rice and the remnants of sauce and ketchup, he forgoes the spoon. Much like his earlier experience, Soma drags a knowing tongue along every curve of the breasts, lapping at the drying sauce. He savors the flavor left on the warm skin as Shirone struggles beneath him. Her soft mewls and the constant closing of her legs brushing against his growing erection was becoming a concern. He licks the last trail of the remaining juices, licking his lips at his ‘clean plate’. Koneko has a strong flush adorning her cheeks, soft pants escaping her lips as her legs are tight together. Mayumi looks at him, an expectant look on her face.

He lets a grin flit to his features, “That’s one of the tastiest omurice I have eaten in my life.” She smiles at him, blushing furiously at the obvious tent in his pants. “Though I might need a little help.” He pushes the apron along his lips to give more emphasis to his pants. Aki pushes Mayumi in front of Soma, guiding her friend’s hand along the clothed crotch. Her small hand palms the thick length beneath,

“Don’t worry Soma. There’s still dessert on the list.”


End file.
